On Enemy Territory
by ChildLikeProblems
Summary: Trafalgar Law decides to take a dip with his rival Eustass Kid.


**On Enemy Territory.**

**Rated: M**

**Word count: 7800+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (Although i wish i do) or the characters used. However, I do own crab sticks ;)**

**With Help from Ginerninja-forever**

* * *

The small bathroom filled with a fiery stream that licked and condensed into their burning flesh. A tint of the other's scent spread around the sweltering atmosphere and caused both men to smirk absent mindedly.

One man, his hair the colour of the night sky, leaned back into his lover's chest. His leg's camped up from the lack of space but he felt comfortable. The upper half of his body that was not under the boiling water, was painted in a thin sweat and slightly flushed. Trafalgar Law mind filled with thoughts of the news of the arrival of a straw-hat pirate. This could be used to his advantage but, he this wasn't the time or place to think about it.

Laying behind Law, rested a man with flame hair the colour of well bodied wine. His bigger built body relaxed onto the icy bathtub as well as either arm against the edges of the bath. His pale, scarred legs tilted up and rested next the his partners. Kid's head up and staring at the blank ceiling above him.

They both sat in complete silence, the only noticeable sound was waves knocking gently onto the sides of the ship. Eustass Kid breathed in slowly and thought about the current situation. Truthfully he didn't hate the idea of having Law around him. He had always secretly admired Trafalgar Law since the day they met. His sharp tongue and cunning wit had sent odd shivers down his spine. Showing he could never tire of this man from the many surprise's he had shown Kid. For example, asking Kid to be in a relationship with him. That day was probably the most weirdest day he had ever experienced. And to say, since then Kid had and always will, expect the unexpected for his lover.

Nevertheless, this bath thing he didn't like. It was tight, uncomfortable and awkward. He was stuck in one position with a naked doctor sat on his lap. It had been months since he had sex with this man, and he knew if he made this situation awkward, that time will increase. So, he allowed the psychopath doctor to join him in his bath.

Both men panted at the foggy room; Law sat in a daze and Kid trying to enjoy the short time he had with the warm water. As time went on, Kid noticed an opportunity and snaked his hand arm around Law's stomach; inviting Law into his heat. Law gasped at the action. He went to question the man before something cold touched his shoulder and causing him to shiver. It was Kid's stupid metal arm. The raven-haired shut his eyes and breathed in slowly, thinking of what he should do. Either lean on the human one or the freezing cold metal one. Deciding, he pressed fully back into Kid and rested his head on Kid's human shoulder.

The silence sliced in half when Kid slowly whispered in a low voice into Law's ear, "Trafalgar. Why are you in my bath?" he instantly regretted saying it when the body above his tensed.

Law took awhile to respond while his head turned back slightly so he could looked at Kid's. There was no anger so he answered, "Wanted to." He smugly put and tilted his head fully towards his lovers face. Kid scowled and shifted his glaze away. Law nuzzled into his neck playfully. The sudden closeness cause an innocent blush across Kid's cheek's and nervous gulp . Law noticed this and his smile widen. He must admit, Kid was incredibly cute sometimes.

"Oh," Law began, moving slightly away, "I saw you crew down the bar getting stupidly drunk"

Kid sighed; he had already knew that his blasted crew were somewhere getting drunk. It wasn't as if they didn't do this on every island they ported, because they did. They were like dogs who hadn't been feed food for a week when no alcohol was running though his system. So single-minded. Kid raised one of his non-existing brow at why Law would mention his crew. It wasn't as if the man cared about them because he obviously didn't.

His mind wandered for a second before he remembered what Law always ranted about. He knew the doctor didn't want to be found in the arms of another pirate, especially a another captain. That's why their relationship was a secret. Not like Kid cared, as long as he had sex.

"Like I said last time, I don't care if my crew find out about you."

Law scowled and nudged his elbow into Kid's ribs in disagreement. "But I do. If you haven't noticed we are both pirate captains. If some idiot found out about us and exposed us to the marines then it will show weakness. And I refuse weakness." Law whined and crossed his arms in annoyance. How many times had he repeated his self to this man? It was like talking to a brick wall...a very hot, sexy, pale brick wall. All the thoughts disappeared and replaced with very dirty imaged of his lover in very erotic positions. A hand ghosting down that creamy white skin and grabbing tightly onto his raising...He blushed deeply and held back the sudden nose bleed.

"So...why did you want to be in a pointless relationship?"

Quickly Law clenched his teeth as his imaged burned away and replaced into ones of stabbing his lover into the eyes...constantly. As the anger bubbled in his stomach for a few seconds, he harshly sighed out his nose in defeat. He needed a sledge-hammer to knock down this brick wall.

"Because, Mister Eustass. I want your stupid ass to know whom you belong to." The words said as a threat however, Kid took them as playful teasing and chuckled. The arm around the tanned stomach tightened and without thinking Kid had rested his head upon Law's shoulder for comfort. Law gasped again but didn't move away. Enjoying the feel. He flinched slightly when the metal arm collided with his warm skin. And when it touched him once more, he moaned softly.

Kid scoffed a laugh, the bark running though Law's body like electricity. The younger supernova's action had not gone unnoticed. And Law knew, that in Kid's twisted mind, he was planning something. "Do you like that, slut?" the metal hand roughly stroked down Law's arms and caused more noises to exit Law's trembling lips. Law hated how he was beginning to crave the man's touch. God, he wanted Kid to touch him so sadly. It had been months since they saw each other. And when he finally heard about the redhead, he hadn't expect the man's whole arm had been chopped off. Eustass Kid was so reckless. Not like he was worried, just a bit shocked.

Lost in Kid's metal touch, he didn't notice the human hand going south down his stomach. Quickly when something touched him, he snapped his eyes down to see Kid's hand around his raising erection. "Kid what are you doing-STOP!. Don't touch me there-Ah~" he moaned, his head swinging back onto Kid's shoulder and the hand pumped up and down. Slowly increasing. "Don't stop" Law begged. The warmth of Kid's hand and the heat of the water must have messed with Law's judgement. His heart raced, his breath grew rigged and his damn erection betrayed him by being rock hard from a small touch from Kid.

A dark snigger released from the redhead's lips as his partner begged him to continue. Which he wouldn't have any other way. So being as kind as he was, he continued to do so and caressed the tip with his thumb. Teasing his lover and earning awarding moans from those delicious lips.

Honestly, it had been a long time since Kid had made Law scream his name. And now, he was planning to savor every moment. So gently, no fully, he let go of the erection. Not having enough encouragement from the other party, a devilish thought came to mind. He moved his painted lips to Law's ear, tongue trailing down the edge and he whispered, "Say please, slut."

Kid's words made Law shiver in pleasure. He would have snarled at the sexual tone but instead chuckled darkly, letting Kid have his fun. "Beg for it you unwanted shit. Unless you want me to slit your miserable throat," Kid growled and finished with an aggressive bite on the other man's ear.

Law moans got louder as his hips jolted up into Kid's hovering hand and his eyes shut in frustration."Fuck", another jerk, "Kid please~."

The 'Kid' Captain groaned quietly, vibrating Law's earlobe and tightened his grip back on the aching cock. Kid licked down the abused ear and towards the open neck. "Law" he breathed out before nipping gently onto the skin and catching on of Law's many sweet spots. The hand began to move up and down. Still teasing his lover however, giving enough pleasure to make Law melt.

Sharp teeth scraped down Law's vulnerable neck, leaving little red marks as he did so. Which Kid knew Law hated because it was a sigh of the redhead dominating him and this also meant annoying questions from his crew-mates. Knowing this, Law never tried to stop Kid. Instead the sounds encouraged him.

"K-kid" Law hands crawled up the redhead open thigh's. Kid hissed in pain and bite down into the neck. This caused Law to fling his head back moaning deeply as he neared to his climax. And been having sex with this man for at least a year, Kid stoked harder and faster.

"Eustass~" Law eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came into Kid's hand.

They sat in silence for a moment, Law coming back from his orgasm. When Law finally looked back at the redhead, his glare showing how impatient he was becoming. Kid chuckled slowly at pulled his crooked grin and washed his hand with the water around him.

After a short time, the feeling of being unsatisfied washed over the redhead. And he was urged to fulfill it. So, he cupped Law's tanned hips and flipped the man over in one slick move. Law now sat before him, a puzzled look one his face. But before Law could even pronounce a word or question his movement a pair of delightful lips smacked over his into a hungry and rough kiss. Law hummed in approval as the taste of iron and cheep beer met his taste buds. As expected because of the redheads devil fruit also because of Kid's undying thirst for the disgusting liquid. Nevertheless, he did secretly enjoy to taste of the beer when it had been washed with Kid's tongue. His arms wrapped around the brutes' neck and pulled him closer towards Kid's chest and erection.

Kid sighed happily at Law's amazing lips and taste. It was a strange mixture of blood and chocolate. Two very different things however, mixed together created a very addictive drug.

An overwhelming lust for the other male lingered throughout Law's body as the kissed deepened. His hands tightened together like a rope, his body demanding more off Kid.

His heart was beating incredibly fast, making him feel dizzy. Law didn't understand why he suddenly felt so nervous, it wasn't as if them hadn't down this before. Because they had. A lot. So, to not show it, Law ground his hips into Kid's. Hopefully that would keep the redhead busy and not notice the sloppiness now developing in the kiss.

Kid's eyes flew open in shock as his neglected erection finally got some attention. Law chuckled softly at Kid's confused face and continued to rub their cocks together; causing a friction that both men loved. While their tongues continued to battle against each other aggressively, one of Kid's hands slide down Law's sides and rested on the round bottom. Law, registering what was happening, squirmed playfully. The hand's squeezed roughly, the finger-tips scratching against Law's skin.

As they parted for a second to breath, their lips already collided again. Both their eyes kept slightly open and watching the lust bubble between them. Kid mumbled something which Law couldn't understand. This caused the doctor to back up and raise a brow in confusion. Kid breathed in a short breathe before re-speaking, "I said, I'm _so_ horny" he mumbled faintly, slightly annoyed at repeating his self.

Law rolled his eyes; as expected Kid would say something which would ruin the mood. But, Law didn't mind really. If the redhead even thought of trying to be romantic, Law would easily dump him and find someone else to pleasure his needs.

So, ignoring what Kid had just said, Law moved closer to his lover. Their lips barely an inch apart and the near taste of a mind-blowing sensation of a simple kiss. But as soon as Kid begun to close his eyes, Law suddenly jumped back onto Kid's knee's and clawed at them in surprise like a cat.

"**Jesus, Law!**"

The older supernova quickly hushed his growling lover and pointed towards the door. Kid frowned at first, thinking this was one of Law' jokes. But then, not caring if it was, he looked anyway. He sat there confused for a second, about to question or punch Law. Then the sound of distant voices of his crew alarmed him. And by the way they spoke, they're drunk.

...

"O-oh look at the beautiful stars~" Heat pointed to the starless sky, a grin across his face and him stumbling around.

Wire burst out in a sloppy laugh as he slapped the man on the head, "There's no stars out tonight. BAKA. Only dancing unicorns playing harps and singing a humble tune."

It was Heat's turned to his friend. The grin slightly disappearing. The serious look on Wire's face scared him for a second. Nevertheless, he laughed loudly and fell to the deck floor holding his stomach.

Within a short second's the blue-haired man had fallen into a deep sleep. Wire limped over to Heat's side but ended up tumbling over the sleeping body and face palming the floor. Soon, he was also asleep. Cuddling up to his crew mates body.

Killer couldn't suppress the roar of laughter escaping his lips. Although drinking the same amount as them both, he could at least control his self. At least that's what he thought. But, whatever Wire had drank he needed to give Kid. Lately Kid didn't come drinking with them. Some say this might be the redhead 'maturing' but Killer knew it was something deeper. But he dismissed the feeling. He knew angering his captain was a very stupid move. So, he decided to check on the said redhead. As he raised his hand to knock, the door opened before him. Killer attempted to walk straight but kept tipping over and tripping over his own feet. He still believed he was perfectly sober.

Standing up straight, his vision blurred and shaky, he noticed clothes scattered over the bed. There was a strange yellow hoodie with a massive black smudge; next to it were jeans with more black smudges. On the floor was a black coat and a huge fluffy ball. For a second, Killer felt the urge to go play with it like a kitten. But he remembered his was a grown man and continued his task.

"K-kid~" he sung out in a cheerful tone as he opened the bathroom door. The fog was like a smack in the face. It blinded him but he could still see the bright red hair man relaxing in the tub. He tried to go closer in but tripped over his feet. Luckily, he grabbed the door for balance.

"Get out. Your drunk." Kid bluntly pointed out. Already he could smell the strong scent of beer.

Killer giggled like a child and leaned against the door, "You would be too, if your boring ass would come out with your crew"

Kid nose shrivelled up in disgust when he heard the most girly sound exit Killer mouth, "Killer", he breathed in slowly, "Go to bed your d-DRUNK" he unexpectedly screamed when a hand grabbed and began to pump up and down his shaft. The only suspect being the doctor.

"o-OKAY" Killer mocked as a joke and closed the door behind him.

Law head smashed up from being under water. A blush on his cheeks from the lack of oxygen. Kid went to speak however; Law had already retreated back under the water.

"Oh and Kid" Killer said, re-opening the door one more, "I was wondering if you wanted some chicken?"

A short silence filled the air as the captain stared blankly at first mate.

"What?" Kid asked confused, hoping he had misheard the man, "Did you just ask if I wanted some chicken?"

Killer nodded.

In a blink of the eye, Kid puzzled expression turned into anger. "**WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT CHICKEN?**" He screamed in anger.

Killer, not phrased by his Captain un-expectantly yelling at him, responded with a slurred, slow voice, "Well you don't have to have chicken...theirs beef, pork, turkey, fish and, oh yeah, there are still some of them little crab sticks left. You know the ones Wire made the other day, the little things with red and white strips" his hands moved to show the small size of the crab-sticks.

By this time, Kid's face had begun to turn paler than usual. It wasn't from his idiotic drunk first mate, but the fact Law's hand around his cock was tightening by the second. This only meant the doctor was probably on the bridge of drowning and being a devil fruit user, Law was surely to drown faster.

"Killer..."Kid said in a calm tone before he bust out in rage, "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE BEFORE I TURN **YOU** INTO A CRAB STICK" he screamed, his face turning redder than his fiery hair. This strange emotion about finding Law's drowned body, confused the older supernova nevertheless, he was to annoyed to careless.

Killer stumbled back in surprise and almost fell backwards into the bedroom. But then, just to annoy Kid furthermore, he begun to sob in a drunken manner, "You don't need to shout at me..." he cried unexpectedly, this actually scaring his captain. "...I was just offering you som-me chicken" he said as he shut the door behind him and headed towards the deck, his choking sobs still heard from the bathroom.

Kid sighed and rubbed his throbbing head. It seemed very time the blonde got drunk he would end up crying. And being one of the most feared pirate ships, it was embarrassing. It's worse when your in the bar with the man...the thought itself would scare children for weeks.

Suddenly, and with help, Law head popped out from the water. Choking out some of the liquid he had accidentally swallowed. Kid gulped loudly when Law shot a threatening glare towards him, "M-ister ... Eustass, I'm sick of this 'distraction'. You either fuck my brains out now or I'll get someone more capable to do so and you know I can. Easily." He growled, the hand still holding on the other man's shaft. His face pale as if he was about to puke.

Kid winced in pain and nodded, "O-okay, okay. Just for the sake of me being sane, please let go on my dick"

Law's world-known smirk creased his lips. He did what was asked and moved closer so his breath hit the other mans wet lips, "Mmmm, you'd love the idea of me with someone else, wouldn't ya." He hissed, pecking the Kid on the lips once. Waiting for the jealously to rush though his lover's eyes.

Kid, at first, scowled in disagreement. Why the hell would he enjoy **his** Law with anyone except him. But then, he grinned and tugged the doctor closer to his chest; this making Law sit on his lap. "Of course" he whispered into Law's ear and earned a shiver from the man's body. He would have objected, but Law had nearly drowned because one of his crew members so, he let the bastard tease him.

Law, knowing what Kid was planning to do, wrapped his arms around the redheads neck. Kid stood up, his hands holding the smaller man bottom for balance. Law soon tangled his legs together over Kid's hips and rested his head on the pale chest. Soon, they were fully out the bath and into the bedroom. Kid shivered from the coldness of his cabin leeching at his skin. The body against his chest did so as well, snuggling into his neck for warmth.

Through the corner of his barely open eye; Law looked up at Kid with a sinister grin. Knowing that he would finally get what he wanted ever since arriving on the other man's ship. But god, he felt very drowsy and Kid's body heat wasn't helping at all. As he tried to keep his eyes open, they just kept shutting down. Soon he gave up and closed his eyes fully. Waiting until they reached the bed.

When Kid stood at his bed, he tried to look down at the other male. However, he wasn't able to due to the fact Law was pressing his face against his neck. "Oi Law." Kid jiggled the man about in his arms to get his attention. Quickly his eyebrow's knitted together when soft snores tickled against his skin. This is when he realized that the raccoon eyed supernova had fallen into a deep sleep in his arms. "You got to be fucking kidding me," Kid muttered. He stood awkwardly with the sleeping man in his arms for a minute, trying to think what to do. He could throw the man overboard. But who would go save him? Law wanted no one to find out so the doctor was fucked. There was the option of putting Law on the bed. But that meant they would share a bed for the night. Without having sex first. And Kid found that strange. Yet there wasn't much choice so passed caring about the situation, Kid held Law's back with his human hand and with his metal one grabbed the cover. When it was fully off the bed, dragging Law's clothes with it, Kid placed Law on the bed and flung the cover over the sleeping man.

He stood for a few more minutes looking at the sleeping man. The humble look on Law's causing a sudden warmth in his stomach, which crawled down to his erected member. After a painful seconds, he turned on his heel and headed back towards his bathroom.

...

The next day, Law awoken to an annoying flicker of light purposely directed towards his eyes. At first, he waved his hand in front of his face to hopefully get rid of it. Instead, he ended up slapping the sleeping man next to him right in the face.

"Well good morning to you too, asshole" Kid snapped and frowned towards the barely awake Law. The sleepy smile on his dozy lover suddenly changing his mood. Kid sat up, his hand covering over the spot Law had slapped.

Law, just finally remembering he was on Kid's ship, opened his eyes and sat up as well. He wiped away the sleep at the corner of his eyes as he smiled lazily at his lover. "Good morning, Mister Eustass, I would ask how you slept but I reckon not so good" he laughed softly at the small black smudges under Kid's eyes.

Kid raised a non-existing brow at the comment. Did he have something on his face? Wait. He then remembered he hadn't taken off all his make-up yesterday. Despite being in the bath, his eyeliner was a pain in the ass to get rid of. Stupid waterproof eye-liner "Very funny raccoon eyes. Making fun of my make-up again, are we?" he said playfully. Kissing the man onto the temple. When Law screwed his face up at the action, Kid got slightly irritated. And soon, Law's smug face completely annoyed him so he stood up. Stretching his sleeping muscles as he walked towards the bathroom slowly.

Law watched with a puzzled look. This because of Kid's unusual pair of blue and black check print boxers that had the 'Kid' pirates logo printed on the left check. Dismissing the need to mock and not wanting to break Kid's sudden good mood, he laid back onto the bed and stretched out. The pleasant smell of Kid ghosting on the pillows, Law smiled as his mind drifted back to yesterday.

The hot kiss, the entertainment of seeing Kid's first mate drunk and having...wait a minute.

Law blinked in confusion as he tried to recall what had happened from last night, he couldn't remember them doing the ordinary as far as he was concerned.

"Kid," Law called out and searched the room for his clothing. When his eyes met the crumbled up coat and shirt, he narrowed his eyes. The two clothing that bared his precious logo, and he found it a bit insulting that Kid had scattered them around the floor.

"What?" Kid replied, walking back into the room with his face redone with makeup. The redhead strolled back with a grin and crawled back on the bed, hovering above his confused and a bit offended lover.

"I don't recall you fucking my fantastic brain out last night, now why is that?" he asked scowling in disappointment. To change his mood, he flicked Kid nose and laughed when Kid scowled.

"Well, darling, that is because I didn't. Your stupid ass fell asleep...You did look kind of cute." His eyes widened in shock and a blush travelled across his face as the said words processed though his head. He had said it as a joke, but his body was saying otherwise. He quickly diverted his stare from the smirking face of his lover. "I-I didn't mean that...just forget what I said," the blush deepened, "Stop looking at me like I'm an idiot. Do you want me to fucking kill you." He barked, pinning Law down, by his wrists, onto the bed.

The doctor wore a cocky grin, making Kid more embarrassed and angry. Law chuckled low and slowly, the echo of his laugh ringing in Kid's ear and making him tip slowly over edge. "The so feared; Eustass 'captain' Kid, a man who is meant to be a very powerful and hard-faced, has a soft spot..." Law said, his grin widening even further. The hand's holding him lightened and he was able to break free. When he did, he snaked his hands behind Kid's head and played with the red spikes. As he did so, he also pulled the younger man slowly down and moved their faces dangerously close, "...Moreover, me." Law's eyes wandered down the other man's body before licked his lips in approval. He liked the idea of being able to own this man. A strange dominance and power.

"Fuck off..." Kid lifelessly spoke, not admitting or denying anything. This making Law happier. So he lent forward and kissed Kid on his newly painted lips. He smiled when he felt the purple make-up staining his lips.

The dominant side of Law took over and he roughly pushed his lover backwards, making Kid fall flat on his back. Kid went sit up but Law had already saddled him and now was smirking evilly down at his lover. "You've made me very happy Mister Eustass." He bent down, capturing the amazing taste of what could only be Kid. The kiss started slow, as if they were testing the waters. Law's hand ghosted across the rock hard pecks; feeling the lumps and bumps. His hand's stopped at the hardened nipple. When they parted for air, his fingers roughly twist the sensitive bud.

"Fucker!" Kid howled, clenching the bed sheets around him and aching his back. Law chuckled and nipped down the brute's neck to shh him. The wet tongue continued to sliver around. Occasionally biting the creamy skin. When Law's tongue swept across Kid's nipple, Kid yelped.

"Be quiet Eustass-ya," Law's tattooed hand tickled up the other's man's chest and a single finger pressed harshly on the purple lips, "We don't want your crew to walk in on us, do you?"

Kid hissed. That would just be embarrassing. Him laid on a bed, with an erection, with another supernova sat on him playing with his nipples. Not only would Killer flip, the man would probably never let Kid hear the end of it. 'Oh remember the time when Trafalgar Law was on our ship sucking your tit', he groaned at the thought.

Flicking away the finger over his mouth, Kid sat up on his elbows and glared at Law. "Stop breastfeeding and suck me"

Law chuckled as he backed up and shuffled down the man until he rested on Kid's knee's. The doctor snorted at Kid for his impatience and stoked over the raising tent in Kid's boxers. Not giving Kid what he wanted straight away, Law hand's brushed down Kid's legs. The silky smooth legs felt just like a woman. He admired them for a bit longer before tracing one finger back up and playing with the rim of Kid's boxers. "You want my precious mouth to '**suck**' you?" The doctor whispered into Kid's ear, the hand firmly grabbing the boxer's.

The younger supernova mind was blank. Every response had died before even reaching his lips. And by the time he finally thought of a comeback, Law hand pulled the boxers off. His cock springing before Law's face, but the doctor just looked more interested in the boxers. Raising them before him to show to Kid. The redhead raised a brow. Law crumbled them up and flung them somewhere. Kid brow's now narrowed together. That was his logo he just crumbled up...

"Next time you disrespect my logo, I'll kill you" Law threatened and by his expression, he meant it. "Anyway, my mouth is feeling empty, maybe I will do what you asked"

Kid grinned at him. But as he expected Law to place his lips on his aching cock, instead he kissed Kid and played with the tip with his finger. Kid growled and tried to back away. He didn't want to kiss law, he wanted a blow job.

With a smug grin and a mischievous glisten in his eyes, Law licked his lips. With that he crawled back down so his face met with the hot flesh. First he flicked the tip with the tongue. Then his fist clenched around Kid and pulled back the foreskin and planted a soft kiss on the mushroom head.

Kid watched with amusement and his fingers found their way into Law's black spikes. He petted the man gently and gained a growl from Law. A muffled moan released Kid's bitten lips when the tongue began to twirl around the tip of his cock. Skillfully teasing the sensitive area, teeth gently scraping over a vein.

Law peeked up at Kid after a hand started scratch at him. The man was in bliss, eyes shut as he let the pleasure ride through him. Law pleased with himself, lowered his mouth further down the thick length until his nose buried in soft red curls.

The 'kid' captain free hand clenched the sheets around him. In a matter of time his fist had begun to whiten. The hand resting on Law's head guided Law up and down. Although, Law wouldn't need help, Kid gave it to the man anyway. Law growled in protest however, Kid quickly acted and pushed the head further down.

Law's hand slowly caressed down the redhead's thigh. The bastard one again shoved his head down but this time Law clawed harshly at the exposed legs. Earning a positive, loud, moan from his partner's trembling lips.

"Oh fuck." Kid muttered under his breath as he tried to keep his breath to stay normal. But he couldn't as he crept closer and closer to the edge. Law could tell this and hummed around Kid, making a delightful vibration run though Kid's body. The redhead bucked his hips up and swung his head back. "Law, fuck, LAW!" He shrieked, his seed filling the waiting cheeks of his lover.

Law purred as he swallowed the tangy substance. He swiped his finger over his lips to catch the escaped bits and quickly sucked his finger dry. His grey eyes clouded with a strange lust as he pulled the finger from his mouth and crawled back up the other supernova's body. They looked at each other for a second, Law looked at Kid with satisfaction while Kid breathed heavily with a slight smile on his lips.

They ended up kissing, this time a sloppy as Kid still recovered from his high. Kid snarled at the taste of his self but pulled Law closer. Both their bodies started to rub together as they deepened the kiss. Their hands adventuring around each others bodies.

When parted, Law looked Kid deadly in the eye, "I'm topping!" he stated.

Kid growled in disagreement. They were on his ship, and that meant his rules. "No, my ship. You fuck me on your ship and I'll fuck you on mine."

Law snarled and was about to object when Kid pinned him down by his waist and dug his painted nails dig into his hips. Law shrugged, tossing and turning. He tried to free his self, even attempt at using his devil fruit, but he remembered he didn't want to alert the 'Kid' pirates of his presence. This only left him to be the woman...again. If he could recall, last time Kid had topped. Law swore, if it didn't feel so good then he could of tried harder to be top.

Kid noticed Law struggle and lightened his grip. They ran up Law's sides, feeling the soft skin, and then back down and resting on Law's hips again. His human hand ran circles around the hip bone. Smoothing out Law's anger. Soon, Law melted into the touch. His hand's raised up and tied around Kid's neck. Despite Law's wider experience, Kid would always make him melt my just running his slim pale fingers across the Law's tanned skin. Kid smirked, his lips kissed down Law's neck, sucking gently on the adams apple. The purple lipstick would leave un-washable marks which Kid already knew were a pain in the ass to get out. But continued to press harder anyway to annoy his lover. The metal hand ran up Law stomach and touched the tip of Law's nipple. Payback was calling his name and he couldn't ignore it. So, at first, he played with the bud. His eyes staring devilishly into Law's puzzled ones. Then, he pinched it, and not so softly.

"K-KID-Ah!" Law's back arched up like a bridge, his head flung back in the covers as he shivered in delight at the painful, yet satisfying pleasure.

"You like that?" he whispered into Law's wet lips. A strange growl rumbled from Law's throat and the instant Kid heard it, he pinched harder.

"st-STOP!" Law cried out, his hand over his month to cover the cry's. His feet curled into the sheets. This role Kid played, the dominate one, was such a turn on. And Law loved it. His body burned with every touch. His breath hiked when the human hand pulled up one of his legs open. His erection being hard and aching for touch.

Shorty the moan hushed down. Kid instantly became bored. So he turned to his drawer and located the small, plastic bottle of lube he had bought ages ago. God the look on Wire's face when he walked out the sex shop with it in his hand. He was sure, from that day, the taller man had secretly known about him and Law. It was just that twinkle in his eyes. Or maybe Wire was thinking of using it...that just strange...Kid cringed at the thought.

Kid squeezed the bottles gooey liquid on his fingers. He positioned his self so his fingers could slowly circle the trembling entrance. Law shuffled in shock and tried to calm down by breathing in slowly. But the breath's turned rapid, like a pregnant women giving birth. "Law...?" Kid purred, his finger stopping at the tense hole. Law peeked down, his eyes questioning the other man. Kid wore a small smile. Then hastily took the advantage and shoved one finger in. Law gawked, his eyes shutting down in pain as a moan released his trembling lips. His mouth twitched from the cheap trick.

Meanwhile, Kid fully concentrated on pleasuring Law and searched from that sweet spot. His fingers swiftly worked on stretching while he's metal hand caressed the tanned skin. Moving slightly up so he could see his horny Law, and then he pulled his crocked grin. The fingers exited quickly. Soon the metal hand rested next to Law's head for balance. Kid scanned for the discarded bottle. And when found, poured the substances onto his throbbing cock. He shivered at the coldness and clenched his teeth to hold back the urge to cum.

Lining up, so his cock was prodding the newly stretched entrance, he glanced at Law before thrusting in with one smooth, hard thrust. His full erection deep inside the tightness and making a loud, growl erupting from him. Like a wild beast.

"Shit~" Law moaned loudly, his eyes sealed harshly together. Yet, even with his scream, Kid continuously thrust into him. It was slow however, he still didn't let his lover adjust. And Law wouldn't have it any other way. His hand's pulled sorely at the treasured flame hair. Gasping at ridged thrusts.

Kid kissed Law's cheek, indicating he was going to speed up. Which he did. The wall's around his aching dick kept tensing and loosening made his body shiver in delight. Soft groans released his non-so-purple lips. Mixing into the air with Law's moans and the sound of wet skin slapping together. Law's fingers clawed away at Kid's flesh. His eyes remaining shut from the pain an overwhelming satisfaction of being filled. His knees trembled around Kid's hips as he finally bounced back to meet the powerful thrusts of his lover's demanding speed.

Kid chuckled darkly. This catching the attention of the curious man. Before Law could ask, or say a word, a freezing cold metal hand clenched his shaft. His eyes shot down and his mouth opened again to speak but Kid was too fast and slammed his lips on Law's. The metal hand moved slowly, the opposite to their lips. Law shuffled around at the coldness touching his incredibly hot dick. There tongues followed out from the kiss, the tips touching until they couldn't anymore. Kid grinned. Law would have frowned however; the hand caused his mouth to swing open. And within a shot time, Trafalgar Law decided that next time he was going to chop Kid's blasted arm off and throw it into the sea, and if that didn't work, he was going to shave the man's precious hair off or even his steal his manhood for 'personal' uses. Actually, that idea wasn't too bad. Especially when he was alone and horny... They continued, Kid thrusting into the hole and Law moaning at the cold hand, the doctor stopped when a lightning bolt pleasure ran up his spine. The loudest moan cutting through his already abused throat.

Oh and he didn't need to look to know that the brute was smiling.

"Someone seems...happy" he commented.

Law clenched his teeth, his eyebrows narrowing together. "I hate you-AH! Nggghhhh, ha."

Kid smile widened, "Really, how much do you hate me?" One metal finger ran down his shaft, "Come' on, Law. Where's your comeback"

Law shivered; his tongue about to spit venom at the man he hated so much. Yet the words disappeared when the basted nipped at his neck, "Ah K-kid, stop-pp being a dick, I'm going to-o." Kid sped up to shot the older man up, brushing harder against Law's prostate. And in reward, Law dug his nails deeper into the skin, screaming in ecstasy. "KID, FUCK, SHIT," his seed shooting across both men's stomachs making a sticky mess and joining with the hot, sweaty skin. When the walls narrowed around his dick. With all his strength, he thrust three more times before releasing inside his lover. Law could have sworn he heard his name tremble of Kid's lips. But at that moment Law couldn't care less.

Kid collapsed onto Law. A short silence filling the empty air.

"Wanna go again?" Kid asked smugly, already gasping Law's cock.

"So childish," he laughed and sat on the redheads waist. "Put I believe it's my time to punish you."

...

Their bodies slick with sweat. Both panting loudly. Law smiled in achievement and closed his eyes to take in the amazing after glow. Both bodies were in complete peace and it felt astonishing. Nothing could ruin the mood. **_Except._** Kid sighed, knowing what would happen next.

"Leaving," Law said bored, as if to say staying any longer was going to make him sick. The doctor sat up. The action followed by Kid.

Standing off the bed, Law dressed. He was obviously going as fast as he could. When he finished, zipping up his coat, he looked at Kid with a frown. Then he turned, picked up his sword and walked towards the open window. As he leaned half-way outside and half-way in the room, he winked at Kid before jumping out onto the snowy pier. Not even saying goodbye to the man he had numerously made love with. He slowly breathed in the frosty air and looked over his shoulder at the ship, "I'll see you soon Kid. Enjoy my gift" he said with an small, sweet smile and walked away into the mist.

Kid sighed and scowled. "Goodbye then" he sarcastically added with a hint of sadness. As he sat on his bed staring at the empty spot where Law once laid, he sighed again louder. The room had not only got colder just because of the weather and sitting naked wasn't going to help. So he went to changed. Standing up , he made his way to his wardrobe, a bad mood bubbling from Law's rudeness.

He paused suddenly when something furry brushed against his foot. At first he thought it was rat. But when he looked closely it was way to big to be a rat. So he bent down and picked up the strange white, spotty object. He examined it closely. This was Law's hat. The hat he wore that time they first ever met in the auction hall. Strangely, a feeling washed over him as he stared at this hat. He knew Law left it purposely. Maybe a sign of dominance or reminder of whom he 'belonged to'. Yet, Kid didn't believe that. Law had a funny way of showing affection. "Baka" he traced the rim of the spotty hat. The bad mood vanishing into the cold air.

**...**

**Outside the small cabin, three men sat on the deck of the ship. All wearing nervous faces as they stared at each other for a second before looking away. This repeated a lot, all men wanting to say something but the words were to deadly to say. Truthfully, when they woke up, none had expected to hear their captain having sex. Killer had awoken first when he heard Kid scream 'fucker', he had went to go check up on the man but was stopped by a blushing Heat. Then Wire had joined them and what was happening inside the captains quarter's had ... furthered on.**

**Not only that, they all had the worse headaches in the world and hearing Kid's bed scream for help because of how rough the owner was going on it, was not helping.**

**Killer sighed slowly, the breath releasing though the mask turned to white fog. "He's been fucking a girl..."**

**Wire and heat turned to him with a optimistic look, telling him he was wrong. Heat smirked, "He's been fucking a man."He said smugly, catching a already surprised Killer, off guard. The masked man narrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. **

**But when the masked man was about to speak and object to Heat, Wire began to laugh loudly, scarring the two other men. **

**Wire calmed from his laughing fit before going back to his normally bored expression, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Killer and Heat glared at him, waiting for an answer on what the taller man felt was so funny. Wire took in a breath before speaking, "He's been fucking Trafalgar Law." **

* * *

** A/n - Taaadaaa, first fanfiction ever, and i must admit, not very good. But who cares. The ending bit (the bit in bold) was just a little dream I had. Needed to add it in. :3 Well in my dream it was a different situation, Law and Kid in the bedroom when Wire, Heat and Killer were at a table. There was alot on table banging and not in a good way. Poor table went to hospital :'{**


End file.
